


Estorbo

by snapebatch



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Español | Spanish, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Entonces, ya no era un súperheroe; tampoco era un Stark-Rogers y mucho menos tenía una familia.





	Estorbo

Porque Peter era así. Era tan sólo un adolescente de quince años que sólo tenía a su tía, hasta que un señor malvado decidió que eso ya no sería así.

Entonces Peter fue adoptado por Anthony Stark, y con quien alguna vez luchó, el grandioso Steve Rogers. Entonces tuvo una familia grande, con dos adorables y estúpidos padres, una hermana con poderes y un hermano con una gema poderosísima en su cabeza, un tío con el cerebro lavado y otro con un exoesqueleto, y muchísimos primos que estaban totalmente enamorados de esas tácticas que él tenía para manipular a la gente inocentemente.

Y entonces, llegaron los dieciocho. Hubo una guerra, algunos primos murieron y otros salieron gravemente heridos. Su hermana entró en coma y él también. Su hermano fue asesinado brutalmente. Sus padres lloraron día y noche hasta que todos sanaron y despertaron. Su hermana confundida, él sin saber quiénes eran los demás ni quién era él mismo.

Entonces, ya no era un súperheroe; tampoco era un Stark-Rogers y mucho menos tenía una familia.

Durante meses, en los que trataba -en vano- de recuperar su memoria, dejó de recibir visitas de ese egocéntrico señor con traje y lentes, y también del señor sonrisa-amable y ojos-de-cachorro, ya no habían tíos tratando de sacarle conversación y mucho menos había una hermana cuidándolo y diciéndole que debía comer.

Ahora volvía a ser Peter Parker, el niño que perdió a sus padres y a su tío, el adolescente con poderes que perdió a su tía y el adulto que se convirtió en un estorbo en la vida de personas que él tanto llegó a apreciar y amar.

Siete meses después de dejar de recibir visitas, Peter recuperó la memoria. Ya no estaba en ese estúpido hospital, ni estaba en un estado asqueroso como antes. Ahora estaba en la casa de su novio, ese maldito y desquiciado mercenario con corazón de oro que lo perseguía noche tras noche cuando él aún vigilaba Queens, Wade Wilson.

No era que fuese mantenido por ese loco, él también trabajaba en los lugares que podía para poder pagar la mitad del alquiler, el agua y la luz, y así tambien poder comer algo que no sean esos benditos tacos.

No pasa realmente mucho tiempo en el apartamento de su novio, no quería molestar, más de lo que ya lo hacía con vivir ahí, así que siempre trataba de mantenerse ocupado.

Cuanto más ocupado estaba, menos pensaba; cuanto menos pensaba, menos dolía.

No lo buscaron. Ni sus padres, ni su hermana, ni sus tíos, ni sus primos. Ninguno. Y si ellos no querían buscarlo, él no lo iba a hacer. Por ese motivo, no estaba preparado para ver a su antigua familia en una de las mesas que él debía atender en el costoso restaurante en el que trabajaba. No entendía ni siquiera qué hacían en Queens, pero él debía trabajar, así que puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y actuó como si esos últimos meses todo estuviese bien, como si nunca hubiese recuperado la memoria, y aunque sabía que su hermana podía leer las mentes si quisiera, parece que tampoco le interesó hacerlo.

Tres porciones de patatas con queso para comenza, una cerveza y dos Coca-Colas. Tenemos unos niños aquí (¡Oye, Stark, cierra la boca!) que hasta con agua se emborrachan. Luego te diremos los platos.

Quería morirse. Sabía que su padre lo había visto (toda su maldita familia lo vio) y aún así, él sólo asintió y sin ver a nadie, murmuró un "enseguida señor" y fue a preparar lo pedido.

Tal vez simplemente, un adolescente huérfano nunca fue lo que dos personas y toda una maldita familia gigantesca hubiese querido desde un principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, realmente no sé qué mierdas acabo de escribir, estoy demasiado aburrida, pero tal vez algún día lo explique :v. Ojalá, aunque sea, se hayan entretenido leyéndolo.
> 
> xx


End file.
